The inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing methods, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and image processing method for estimating a point spread function (PSF) and performing image restoration using the estimated PSF, thereby increasing image quality. If an image is determined to be out-of-focus or blurred by estimating a PSF, digital auto-focusing is performed by compensating for the out-of-focus or blurring problem.